


Queen's Generosity

by rightascension



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Dubious Consent, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/F, F/M, Multi, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:47:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28842612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rightascension/pseuds/rightascension
Summary: Gilgamesh, the golden Queen of Heroes, is an arrogant b**ch who got everyone angry at her and lost the war.  And the victors put aside their differences enough to share the spoils… including her.  Maybe she learns to enjoy it along the way.
Relationships: Cú Chulainn | Lancer/Gilgamesh | Archer, Gilgamesh | Archer/Heroic Spirit EMIYA | Archer
Kudos: 5





	Queen's Generosity

**Author's Note:**

> sooooo this is gonna be some blatantly horny scenes of girl-girl getting railed. not gonna be super consensual but it’s gonna be ambiguous how into it she is. you can make up your own mind.
> 
> \---
> 
> ch1: lancer/archer/gil

Gilgamesh had never been a good loser. She was made for it, and demanded victory in wealth, love, war. Nobody was surprised that she hadn’t adapted well to her current situation, where she had lost at all three.

“Remove your hands, cur.”

Lancer laughed, and pressed closer to her. She hated having to look up at him, that he had half a foot on her and could push her against the wall of the Emiya household with a handful of long golden hair in his fist, pulling her neck back. So she could look up his broad chest to his wolfish grin. “You smell nice today, lass,” he said, ignoring her, with nothing she could do about it. “Cedar?”

“The nose of a dog, too. Don’t you have better things to do?”

“Is she giving you trouble again?” Archer - the other archer - rounds the corner into the corridor. That bastard, faker. 

“Are ya offering to lend a hand, bowman?” Lancer’s dark-skinned compatriot shrugs, and pulls open a door right next to them to an unused bedroom. The blue dog leans down and grabs Gilgamesh in a tight bear hug, pushing her against him and pulling her to the open room.

“Bastards!” Lancer just laughs. Her nipples are pressed against his chest, heavy breasts barely contained under her thin shirt. Rin doesn’t bother buying bras for her, just like Rin keeps her on a trickle of mana. She’s only able to muster the strength of a human woman to struggle in Lancer’s grip, and even with their Masters’ mana divided, they can easily manhandle her into the center of the empty bedroom.

She can hear a closet thrown open as Archer places a futon down on the floor. “Which do you want?”

“She was so eager to use her mouth earlier,” Lancer told both him and her, holding her tight to his chest and watching the blatant displeasure on her face. “Seems about as good as any.” As Archer pinned her between the two of them and touched her hips, it was hard to try not to struggle - it would just push her butt back into his hands. He quickly got the rim of her pants over her hips and down on the floor, pushing her down to her knees on the futon with his hands now on hips with no fabric to protect them. 

He knelt behind her with the jingling of a zipper behind and ahead of her. Her face was in Lancer’s chest still as he knelt with her - by now, preferable to what was below. Archer’s hand was rough as one gripped her side, the other one somewhere but must be on him;

She tried to bite into Lancer’s shirt as she moaned. Archer was insistent as always, deliberate: he slowly pushed into her, wanting her to feel his length properly. Lancer laughed at her as she was pushed into him, fed more and more of Archer’s cock until he bottomed out for the first time - today, at least - and stroked her head. “You’re always like this… Why keep up the act?” She didn’t dignify the question and he sighed, turning the gentle pat on her head into an insistent shove down.

At least he didn’t care if she looked at him. She could just close her eyes and let go. Pretend she was somewhere else, lose herself in the space between Lancer’s shaft and Archer’s balls. She didn’t have to think as she felt herself get filled, fucked. Luckily didn’t have to breathe - still a Servant - as Lancer didn’t let her, staying deep inside her throat. Didn’t have to taste, as he came far behind her tongue, automatically swallowing not to choke it up. Chest and face dragging across the futon as Lancer fell back, gasping, and only Archer was still inside her, picking up speed until she heard the moan out of his clenched teeth and the warmness inside of her. 

And at least they left her alone afterwards. She could hear fragments of their regular conversation as they dress and leave, and she can feel warm cum dripping out of her slowly onto the futon. 

It feels nice as she muffles herself with her own hair and rubs herself till she cums.


End file.
